Surat cintanya
by TEMEnoAI
Summary: Iwaizumi mendapat pengakuan dari seorang gadis yang menyukainya, apa reaksi oikawa?/ bad summary/ sho-ai(oiiwa)


Yang punya haikyu ya mangakanya, jadi fic ini sama sekali gak nyari keuntungan dari hal seperi itu, jadi selamat membaca yaa :)

...

Surat Cintanya

Pagi yang cerah dan burung yang berkicau merdu menjadi backround seorang Oikawa Tooru yang sedang berjalan menuju SMA AobaJohsai. Disebelahnya, teman semasa kecilnya sekaligus ace dari tim volly yang diketuainya, Iwaizumi Hajime mengikutinya dari belakang dengan wajah masam seperti biasa. Sangat berbeda 180° dengan ekspresi Oikawa saat ini, Iwaizumi terlihat sangat menderita. Pasalnya, sedetik sebelum kakinya melangkah melewati gerbang sekolah, telinganya akan tersiksa dengan suara-suara yang Oikawa klaim sebagai suara 'surgawi'.

"Oikawa-saaaan!"

"Kyaaaaa, Oikawa!"

"Ohayou, Oikawa-san!"

Teriak seluruh fans Oikawa saat batang hidungnya baru muncul melewati gerbang, dan saat itu juga Iwaizumi harus menutup kedua telinganya, bahaya kalau sampai tuli, karena suara lengkingan bukan hanya dari segerombol fans oikawa, namun hampir seluruh isi sekolah dibuat ber-histeria.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Teriakan semakin menjadi saat Oikawa melambaikan tangannya bak seorang kepala negara yang menyapa rakyat jelatanya.

Karena tidak tahan dengan siksaan dunia, dan Iwaizumi masih sayang dengan nyawanya. Sebuah pukulan indah mendarat di kepala Oikawa dan membuat seluruh fans Oikawa berteriak lebih histeris.

Oke, Iwaizumi bisa melihat malaikat maut akan mencabut nyawanya sekarang.

...

Trriiiiiingg!

Bel tanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi, seluruh isi kelas berhamburan keluar, dengan suka cita yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka. Kantin adalah tujuan utamanya. Berbeda dengan Iwaizumi yang menunggu sampai kelas lebih lenggang, dirinya tidak perlu ikut-ikutan menerobos gerombolan siswa kelaparan di kantin karena ibunya tercinta telah menyiapkan sekotak bento untuknya.

Baru saja tangan Iwaizumi akan membuka tutup bentonya, seseorang menghentikan kegiatannya dengan sangat amat dramatik. Oikawa muncul dengan membawa beberapa kotak bento di tangannya. Iwaizumi bisa menebak itu pasti dari fans gila-nya yang mungkin saat ini tengah mengamati dalam diam bagaimana seorang Oikawa Tooru menyantap bento mereka.

Dengan bosan, Iwaizumi memutar kedua bola matanya menunggu Oikawa duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Aku lapar, jadi cepat lah!" perintah Iwaizumi yang mulai merasa cacingnya berontak.

"Haii, sabar Iwa-chan. Kalau kau bersikap tidak sabar, mana ada gadis yang mau mendekatimu?" ucap Oikawa tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi kesal Iwaizumi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" dengan cepat Iwaizumi mebuka kotak bentonya dan segera memakan terlur gulung favoritnya. Oikawa tak mau kalah, ia membuka semua kotak bentonya, namun ia yakin tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semuanya. Jadi dengan ragu, ia menoleh ke arah Iwaizumi yang sedang tenggelam dalam dunia telur gulungnya.

"Iwa-chan, aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini, jadi... Bantu aku menghabiskannya yaa?" tanya Oikawa dengan nada kekanakannya. Namun Iwaizumi tidak mempeduliakan Oikawa yang kini telah memasang puppy eyes-nya.

Belum sempat Iwaizumi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Oikawa, seorang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas. Wajahnya manis dan bisa dilihat juga warna kemerahan di kedua pipi gadis itu. Dengan malu-malu ia menghampiri dua pemuda yang sedang menyantap bento mereka. Iwaizumi yakin, dia adalah salah satu fans Oikawa.

"Waah, ada apa kau datang ke sini, sudah kubilangkan kalian jangan menggangguku kalau aku sedang bersama Iwa-chan ~" ucap Oikawa dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Kau bicara apa?" tanya gadis itu. Tadinya Iwaizumi tidak terlalu mempedulikan kehadiran gadis itu, namun setelah mendengar pertanyaan yang dilemparkan gadis itu untuk Oikawa berhasil menarik atensinya.

Mereka saling bertatap. Wajah gadis itu terlihat dingin ketika bertemu dengan wajah Oikawa yang sedang tersenyum. Senyum yang Iwaizumi tau adalah palsu.

"Aku berharap kau bisa menolongku tapi... Sepertinya aku tidak punya kesempata," ucap gadis itu dan semakin membuat Iwaizumi kebingungan dengan mereka. Apa gadis itu pacar Oikawa?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menolongmu. Aku tidak bisa melepasnya." kata Oikawa sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang gadis. Dan gadis itu pun berbalik menghadap Iwaizumi yang masih memasang ekspresi bingungnya.

"Iwaizumi Hajime, aku menyukaimu. Apa kau mau berkencan denganku?" ucap sang gadis tanpa ragu menatap kedua mata Iwaizumi yang terbelalak tidak percaya. Wajah gadis itu pun sudah sepenuhnya merah.

Brraak!

Bunyi barusan pun disusul dengan posisi Oikawa yang kini berdiri, sedangkan di belakangnya sebuah kursi telah jatuh menghantam lantai-menarik perhatian Iwaizumi dari si gadis.

Oikawa pergi begitu saja tanpa mengucapkan apapun, bahkan bento yang masih utuhpun dihiraukannya . Iwaizumi semakin bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis yang kini menundukan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang-"

"Kejar dia!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba.

"A-apa?!"

"Kejar dia, Iwaizumi-san!" gadis itu kini menegakkan kepalanya, memandang Iwaizumi dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"Tapi... Arghh, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gadis yang ditanyanya hanya diam dan memandang wajah Iwaizumi yang masih dipenuhi kebingungan.

Iwaizumi berdiri-hendak menyusul Oikawa, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika si gadis mulai membuka suaranya.

"Sebenarnya..." ucap gadis itu ragu, lalu beralih memandang Iwaizumi yang kini ada di belakangnya.

"Dua hari yang lalu..."

Flashback 2 hari yang lalu.

Seperti biasa setelah murid-murid tiba di sekolah, mereka akan menuju loker masing-masing, dan di pagi itu lah, seorang Oikawa Toru menangkap basah seorang gadis yang tengah mengotak-atik loker milik Iwaizumi. Karena penasaran Oikawa menepuk bahu si gadis. Sedikit terhentak namun gadis itu tetap terlihat tenang.

Oikawa ingin bertanya, namun matanya beralih pada benda yang digenggam sang gadis, sebuah amplop merah muda.

"Hum, maaf jika aku mengganggumu, tapi apa yang kau lakukan pada loker Iwa-chan?" tanya Oikawa, si gadis hanya menggaruk pipinya sebagai respon.

"Eto... A-aku mau berikan ini..." ucapnya malu-malu sambil menunjukan amplop pink-nya.

'Sebuah surat cinta, heh?" pikir Oikawa dalam hati. Karena hampir setiap hari fans memberikan surat cinta, dan ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan fans-nya, dengan senyum semanis-manisnya Oikawa mengambil amplop pink itu dari tangan si gadis.

"Waah, arigatou nee. Aku menghargai perasaanmu," ucap Oikawa. Namun dibalas dengan tatapan bingung oleh si gadis.

"T-tapi, itu untuk Iwaizumi-senpai..."

Si gadis pov (start)

Ekspresi terkejut dari Oikawa-san sempat aku sadari, namun tak berlangsung lama, ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa.

"Waah, tumben sekali Iwa-chan mendapat surat cinta dari seorang gadis," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dan mengembalikan amplop pink-ku. "Baiklah, semoga sukses ya, Iwa-chan itu orangnya galak jadi hati-hati saja," lanjutnya sambil melangkah meninggalkanku. Namun sebuah ide terbesit di kepalaku.

'Kenapa aku tidak titip saja suratku pada Oikawa-san?' pikirku sebelum Oikawa-san benar-benar menghilang dari pandanganku.

Dan aku pun memanggilnya.

"Oikawa-san, tunggu!" teriakku memecah keheningan di ruang loker, aku baru sadar kalau kini ruangan yang tadinya dipenuhi siswa telah lenggang, bahkan nyaris sepi.

Orang yang kupanggil pun menoleh. Namun sekilas aku dapat melihat ekspresi aneh di wajahnya. 'Kenapa dia?'

"Hm?" responnya kemudian. Aku pun berjalan mendekatinya.

"Eto... Oikawa-san, apa kau bisa menyampaikan suratku pada Iwaizumi-senpai?" tanyaku kemudian setelah jarak kami cukup dekat.

Ia terlihat menimbang sebentar, lalu pandangannya kembali kearahku, dengan sebuah senyuman ia menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, tapi aku tidak janji ya, Iwa-chan akan menerimamu atau tidak," ucapnya, lalu amplop merah muda di tanganku diambilnya. Ia kemudian berbalik tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Aku terdiam memandang kepergiannya, sebelum pria itu benar-benar pergi aku sempatkan mengucapkan terima kasih, dan dibalas lambaian tangan olehnya.

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi, segera aku bergegas ke taman belakang sekolah-tempat yang kutulis di surat sebagai tempat pertemuanku dengan Iwaizumi-sempai. Namun sampai bel istirahat selesai, pria yang kutunggu-tunggu tidak muncul juga. Jadi aku berpikiran mungkin senpai belum siap menemuiku.

Keesokan harinya, saat bel istirahat aku kembali ke taman belakang sekolah, namun bukannya Iwaizumi-sempai yang menungguku, tapi Oikawa-senpai.

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dan ia menatapku.

"Eto... Senpai kenapa ada di sini?"

Suasana hening sebentar, lalu disusul dengan angin yang berhembus-meniup daun-daun yang mulai gugur.

Ia menatapku, lalu berkata, "Kau menyukai Iwa-chan, kan?"

Aku membalas tatapannya, lalu menganggukan kepala.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dariku.

"Aku juga..."

"A-apa?,"

"Aku juga menyukai Iwa-chan," ucapnya pelan. Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Sempat terlintas di pikiranku mungkin Oikawa-sempai sedang mengerjaiku, namun tatapan yang ia berikan padaku menjawab semuanya.

Orang itu serius.

"T-tapi senpai dan Iwaizumi-senpai..." aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku.

Air muka yang ditunjukkan Oikawa-sempai membuatku kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aku mencintai Iwa-chan," sudut bibirnya melengkung, dan sebuah senyum pun ia tunjukan padaku, kemudian ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyampaikan suratmu padanya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa kehilangan dirinya." ucapnya kemudian, dan berjalan melewatiku yang masih terkejut dengan ucapannya.

Suara bel tanda istirahat berakhir berhasil menyadarkanku.

Dan saat itu juga aku sadar, tidak ada ruang yang bisa memisahkan Oikawa-sempai dengan Iwaizumi-sempai.

Flashback (end)

Normal pov

Iwaizumi terkejut, hanya itu respon yang dapat ia lakukan setelah mendengar cerita gadis di hadapannya.

"Jadi, kau harus mengejarnya Iwaizumi-senpai!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Iwaizumi langsung berlari ke temat favorit mereka berdua yaitu atap sekolah.

...

Pintu menuju atap terbuka perlahan dan sosok yang dicarinya pun telah tertangkap pandangannya.

Dengan langkah santai ia menghampiri sahabat masa kecilnya itu, padahal dalam hati ia ingin sekali memukul kepala bersurai coklat itu.

"Oikawa!" panggilnya dan berhasil menarik perhatian pria itu yang dari tadi memandang awan di langit.

Iwaizumi duduk di sebelahnya.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, sampai si surai coklat memulai pembicaraan.

"Dia pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya padamu, kan?" ucapnya sambil menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tapi aku harap aku bisa mendengarnya langsung darimu." Iwaizumi mengalihkan pandangannya yang kini bertemu dengan manik coklat milik sahabatnya itu.

"Kau pasti sangat marah sekarang, atau kau mungkin akan menjauhiku. Maaf aku telah merusak persahabatan kita, Iwa-chan," ucapnya sambil menangis, dan keinginan Iwaizumi untuk memukul kepala Oikawa semakin besar.

Ia kesal, tentu saja.

"Hei!"panggil Iwaizumi sambil menjitak kepala Oikawa, yang dijitak hanya meringis kesakitan.

" kau belum mendengar jawabanku, bodoh!" lanjutnya kemudian.

"Tapi..."

"Aku juga..."

"Juga apanya Iwa-chan?" tanya Oikawa sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Kau! Ah, sial! Apa aku harus mengatakannya?"

"Tentu saja, Iwa-chan!"

"Cinta..."

"Apa?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Shittykawa! Sial, aku harus mengatakannya," ucapnya tanpa memandang wajah Oikawa dihadapannya. Ia bisa merasakan seberapa panas wajahnya sekarang ini.

"Iwa-chan... Kau..." Oikawa menghapus airmata di sudut matanya, dan dengan jahil ia menarik tengkuk Iwaizumi dan mengangkat wajah yang semerah kepiting rebus hingga berjarak beberapa senti meter dari wajahnya yang tak kalah merahnya.

"Aku mau cium Iwa-chan, boleh kan?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai dan Iwaizumi tau ia tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dan tanpa aba-aba Oikawa menutup matanya, namun setelah memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti, benda lembut dan berbau susu menempel di bibirnya, penasaran ia pun membuka mata.

Sebuah roti susu menempel di bibirnya, dan penyebabnya adalah Iwaizumi.

"Iwa-chan jahat! Aku kan mau cium bibirmu bukan roti susu!" rengeknya seperti anak kecil.

"Kau meninggalkan bentomu di kelas, jadi sebagai gantinya aku belikan roti susu," ucapnya dengan pandangan kesal ke arah Oikawa.

"Waaah, Iwa-chan perhatian banget. Boleh pelukkan?"

Iwaizumi yang belum siap dengan serangan mendadak Oikawa pun terjungkal karena pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tiba-tiba memelukknya.

"Jadi sekarang kita resmi pacarankan Iwa-chan?"

"Urusai!"

End

.

...

Waah apa-apaan ini?

Oke ini pertama kalinya Teme masuk fandom Haikyuu dan Teme berencanya juga masuk ke fandomnya Kurobas, tapi yaa entar dulu deh.

Teme suka banget sama dua karakter ini, Iwaizumi dan Oikawa, mereka lucu n so sweet banget(?)

Thanks buat yang udah baca atau sekedar nengok, kalo sempet klik fav atau review juga.

Semoga terhibur dengan ceritanya yaa

Nb: typo adalah pengakit akut Teme :D

Have a nice day minna :)


End file.
